Let Her Go
by Tipititralala
Summary: OS. C'est vrai, on se plaint toujours de ce que l'on a plus, de ce que l'on a perdu. Il avait enfin compris qu'il l'aimait, mais son timing avait été loin d'être parfait. Il savait enfin combien il l'aimait maintenant qu'il l'avait laissé partir. Il l'avait laissé lui échapper...


_Hey hey les gens ! Me revoilà, voili voilà ! Avec une excellente nouvelle : au vue de mon super emploi du temps de la mort qui tue, j'aurai plein de temps à consacrer à l'écriture/publication ! C'est pas merveilleux ? (Ne vous retenez pas de sauter de joie, faîtes-le, lâchez __vous, de toute façon je ne vous verrai pas faire. Quoi que...). On dit "Merci la psycho !".  
Breeeeeeeef, voici donc un énième OS (à force, je n'essaye plus de compter). Celui-ci se passe courant saison 6, et il me semble que vous n'avez pas besoin d'autres explications, les choses s'expliqueront d'elles-même. Comme vous le remarquez, il s'agit encore d'une chanson, relativement connue à présent. Et oui, c'est bien "**Let Her Go**" de Passenger (sur laquelle, avouons-le, j'ai fait une fixation tellement je l'aime). J'espère donc qu'il vous plaira, et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, l'encadré en bas (inscrit "Type your review") est fait pour ça ! Merci d'avance en tout cas.  
Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture, et à bientôt les amis.  
See ya !_

* * *

_**Let Her Go.**_

Assis dans ce bar, un verre de Whisky quasiment vide devant lui, il fixait le miroir placé contre le mur derrière le comptoir. Il avait perdu le compte de boissons ingurgitées depuis son arrivée, deux heures plus tôt. Tout ce dont il se souvenait, c'était qu'il avait atterri dans son bar favori, pour noyer son chagrin.

Il avait fini par en être viré pour la soirée, et s'était vu héler un taxi pour rentrer. Il viendrait récupérer sa voiture le lendemain, il s'en fichait. De toute façon, il était trop fatigué pour prendre la route. Puis il avait finir par échouer sur son canapé, à moitié avachi sur ce dernier. Il n'avait plus envie de rien faire. Il n'avait plus envie de rien en fait. Il avait vu sa patronne dans les bras d'un autre, et la bile lui avait brûlé la gorge.

Il s'installa finalement sur le banc de son piano – Dieu seul sait comment -, et ses doigts glissèrent sur quelques touches. La tête lui tournait un peu, mais il s'en fichait royalement. Il avait besoin de s'aérer l'esprit, et la musique était l'un des seuls moyens qui fonctionnait efficacement sans le plonger dans un état second dangereux pour sa santé.

Les notes se formaient d'elles-même, il n'avait pas besoin de partitions. Son cœur s'exprimait librement, sans que personne ne puisse le juger à ce propos. Il n'était que 3h du matin, et c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis. Il avait besoin de s'éclaircir l'esprit, de se changer les idées. Et puis les paroles lui étaient revenues en mémoire, alors il s'était mis à les fredonner.

_**« Well you only need the light when it's burning low**_

_**Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**_

_**Only know you love her when you let her go**_

_**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**_

_**Only hate the road when you're missing home**_

_**Only know you love her when you let her go**_

_**And you let her go »**_

C'est vrai, on se plaint toujours de ce que l'on a plus, de ce que l'on a perdu. Vous pestez contre la lumière qui vous irrite la rétine, mais sitôt elle n'y est plus, que déjà vous la regrettez. Vous grognez contre ce soleil qui tape trop, mais quand vient la neige, l'astre lumineux vous manque affreusement. Et il n'avait compris qu'il ne l'aimait qu'une fois qu'elle lui avait filé entre les doigts. Il se sentait toujours miséreux, misérable et pourtant, dans des moments comme celui qu'il avait vécu, il se rendait compte à quel point finalement, il était relativement bien dans sa routine, jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente faible. Lui qui était friand de sensations fortes sur le bitume, il détestait à présent la route, parce qu'elle l'éloignait de ce qu'il considérait comme son chez lui. Cette route qui devenait une vraie torture lorsque, comme il l'avait expérimenté dans la journée, il ne pouvait pas fuir à toute hâte après de découvertes telles que celle qu'il avait faite. Il avait enfin compris qu'il l'aimait, mais son timing avait été loin d'être parfait. Il savait enfin combien il l'aimait maintenant qu'il l'avait laissé partir. IL l'avait laissé lui échapper...**  
**

_**« Staring at the bottom of your glass**_

_**Hoping one day you'll make a dream last**_

_**But dreams come slow and they go so fast**_

_**You see her when you close your eyes**_

_**Maybe one day you'll understand why**_

_**Everything you touch surely dies. »**_

Parfois, lorsqu'il fixait le fond de son verre, il se surprenait à rêver de sa vie s'il ne repoussait pas sans cesse tous ceux qui essaient de se lier émotionnellement, d'une quelconque manière, à lui. Il espérait parfois que ses rêves puissent s'exhausser, et un jour durer. Qu'un jour peut-être, il ne serait plus seul, que quelqu'un partagerait sa vie. Mais l'existence n'est qu'une chienne, et ses belles espérances s'envolaient au loin aussi rapidement qu'elles étaient venues. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, c'était son visage à elle qu'il voyait. Elle hantait ses nuits, et même ses jours, sans qu'il ne puisse placer une explication dessus. Alors peut-être qu'un jour, il comprendrait enfin pourquoi, dès qu'il touchait quelque chose, cela prenait fin, mourrait. Pourquoi il n'était capable que de détruire tout ce qui l'entourait.

_**« But you only need the light when it's burning low**_

_**Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**_

_**Only know you love her when you let her go**_

_**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**_

_**Only hate the road when you're missing home**_

_**Only know you love her when you let her go. »**_

Il continua à jouer, perdu dans ses réflexions. A sa façon, il avait toujours cherché à lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle représentait à ses yeux, mais apparemment, le résultat n'avait pas été celui escompté. Tout ce qu'il avait réussi à faire, c'était à la perdre définitivement. Et pire encore, à réaliser tout ça à l'instant même où elle lui avait définitivement échappé. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas intégré cette information plus tôt ?

_**« Staring at the ceiling in the dark**_

_**Same all empty feeling in your heart**_

_**'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast**_

_**Well you see her when you fall asleep**_

_**But never to touch and never to keep**_

_**'Cause you loved her too much and you dived too deep. »**_

Souvent la nuit, il passait des heures à fixer le plafond, seul dans le noir. Avec pour seul compagnie, son cœur et ce stupide sentiment de vide qui l'habitait. Il n'avait que rarement connu l'amour, et ça n'avait jamais duré. Aussi loin qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir, il pouvait compter ses amours sur les doigts d'une main. En fait, ils se réduisaient principalement à deux : Stacy – quoi que, à bien y réfléchir, il se demandait parfois s'il avait s'agit d'un vrai amour ou simplement d'un fort attachement émotionnel -, et à présent, il le savait, Cuddy. Mais l'amour est un sentiment volage et fragile, tout comme il peut se révéler à simple tranchant, en vous échappant à l'instant où vous vous y attendez le moins. Son visage était la dernière chose qui se dessinait dans son esprit lorsqu'il s'endormait, mais jamais il ne pourrait avoir plus. La toucher, la garder près de lui, il ne le pourrait jamais. D'autant plus à présent que cet homme s'était ajouté dans l'équation et qu'il lui avait subtilisé la Doyenne. Il se rendait finalement compte qu'il l'aimait trop, et qu'à présent il était tombé bien bas, s'enfonçant plus encore dans la misère qui était la sienne.

_**« Well you only need the light when it's burning low**_

_**Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**_

_**Only know you love her when you let her go**_

_**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**_

_**Only hate the road when you're missing home**_

_**Only know you love her when you let her go**_

_**And you let her go**_

_**And you let her go**_

**_Well you let her go. »_**

Il l'avait vu embrasser cet homme, et une violente nausée lui avait vivement brûlé la gorge. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi mal, pas mal pendant une gueule de bois ou une quasi-overdose. Ses jambes avaient manqué de céder sous son poids, et il avait eu le vertige. Ses pas l'avaient immédiatement éloigné de ce spectacle, et il avait presque traversé tout l'hôpital pour tenter – en vain – de se changer les esprits. Il se sentait totalement brisé, et trahi. Cet homme, il le connaissait, il l'avait même considéré comme un ami autrefois. Mais ce dernier avait attendu qu'il soit hors du tableau pour s'attaquer à la seule chose qui avait réellement de l'importance aux yeux de House. Il lui avait pris l'unique raison qui l'avait motivé à devenir clean, l'unique raison qu'il avait trouvé pour se battre réellement contre son addiction.

_**« 'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low**_

_**Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**_

_**Only know you love her when you let her go**_

_**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**_

_**Only hate the road when you're missing home**_

_**Only know your love her when you let her go. »**_

Il regrettait affreusement le passé. Le temps où il n'avait pas encore réalisé les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Cuddy. Le temps où il plaçait tout sur le compte d'un pur fantasme. Le temps où il ne souffrait pas à ce point de la voir dans les bras d'un autre homme. D'autant plus que cette fois-ci, ce coup de poignard dans le dos, il ne l'avait nullement vu venir. Il avait été pris par derrière, lorsqu'il s'y attendait le moins. Lorsqu'il avait été le plus vulnérable, le plus fragile. Il ne s'était jamais douté que cet 'ami' pourrait se transformer un jour en menace, mais à présent il regrettait son erreur et son manque de méfiance à son égard.

_**« 'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low**_

_**Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**_

_**Only know you love her when you've let her go**_

_**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**_

_**Only hate the road when you're missin' home**_

_**Only know you love her when you've let her go**_

_**And you let her go. »**_

Il acheva son morceau, et laissa ses bras retomber le long de son buste. Il souffla un bon coup, puis attrapa sa canne et se leva. Même son propre appartement devenait comparable à une prison, il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Il attrapa ses clés de moto, verrouilla son appartement, et monta sur son engin. Mais très vite, la brise fraîche lui donna le tournis, et il appuya ses paupières l'une contre l'autre. Sa main glissa dans sa poche, et il se saisit de son téléphone portable qu'il porta à son oreille sitôt un numéro bien connu entré. La sonnerie raisonna dans son oreille, lui vrillant le tympan. Au bout de cinq sonneries, son interlocuteur décrocha enfin, et la voix se fit entendre de l'autre côté du combiné.

**- « Putain House, il est 3h30 du matin **», grogna son meilleur ami. **« Je dormais, tu pouvais pas attendre merde ?! »  
- Wilson, je l'ai perdu... **Souffla le Diagnosticien. **Je l'ai perdu...  
- « Et toi, tu m'as dérangé en plein sommeil **», siffla Wilson.** « T'es encore saoul c'est ça ? »  
- Je l'ai perdu Wilson, c'est fini... **Répéta l'infirme, son front appuyé contre le guidon de sa moto.  
-** « Mais de QUI tu parles putain ? » **grommela l'oncologue. **« Et tu ne pouvais pas atteindre une heure décente pour me dire ça ? »  
- Cuddy...  
- « Quoi Cuddy ? » **S'étouffa le plus jeune. **« Pourquoi tu me parles de Cuddy ? »  
- C'est elle que j'ai perdu... **Finit par déclarer Gregory. **Définitivement...**

A travers le combiné, il put entendre le soupir du Criquet, et il pressa davantage l'appareil contre son oreille. Il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un, peu lui importait l'heure qu'il était. Il fallait qu'il discute, un point c'était tout. Et James était bien l'un des rares à qui il pouvait s'ouvrir, surtout à propos de leur patronne.

**- « Dis pas de conneries House » **siffla l'Oncologue. **« A ce que je sache, elle n'est pas morte. »**

Il fallait le reconnaître, en pleine nuit, l'humour du cancérologue n'était pas des plus amusants. De toute façon, House s'en fichait éperdument, l'alcool lui faisait tourner la tête, et il ne se souviendrait pas même de la moitié de leur échange le matin venu. Il devait à tout prix se confier, ni plus ni moins.

**- Peut-être, mais elle n'est plus libre**, déclara le plus âgé à demi-mots. **Elle est heureuse, mais pas avec moi...**

Un grognement endormi se fit entendre, suivi d'un puissant bâillement. Apparemment, Wilson avait de nettes difficultés à se réveiller, et il traînait encore et encore.

**- « Mais de quoi tu parles House ? Elle est heureuse, et alors ? »  
- Je l'ai vu... **Avoua le Diagnosticien. **Aujourd'hui, je l'ai vu dans les bras d'un homme...  
- « A ce que je sache, ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive. » **tiqua Wilson.** « C'est une femme sublime, posée... C'est normal qu'elle trouve quelqu'un ! »  
- Mais je l'aime Wilson ! **Hurla Greg. **J'ai enfin compris que je l'aime !**

Un silence s'installa, et un courant d'air fit frémir l'infirme. Il descendit finalement de son deux-roues, attrapa sa canne, et rejoignit son appartement. Il eut même le temps de se laisser retomber sur le canapé avant d'obtenir une réponse.

**- « Attends attends... Répète ce que tu viens de dire ? » **S'étouffa James. **« Tu... Tu l'aimes ? Vraiment ? »  
- Ouais je l'aime... **Souffla le Diagnosticien une nouvelle fois. **Je l'aime et elle, elle sort avec un autre. Cet idiot de Lucas en prime !  
- « Elle sort avec ton ancien détective ? » **S'étonna le plus jeune. **« Celui que tu avais embauché quelques temps ? »  
- On dirait bien que oui**, siffla House. **Je l'ai vu lécher les amygdales de Cuddy dans son bureau cet aprèm... C'était I-GNO-BLE.  
- « La jalousie parle pour toi. C'est pas la première fois qu'elle embrasse quelqu'un à ce que je sache et, à ce qu'il me semble, ça ne t'avait pas dégoûté à ce point quand _TU_ l'avais embrassé. »  
- Non je t'assure**, le coupa le Néphrologue. **C'était comme s'il lui bouffait la bouche, c'était gerbant. Je sais pas comment elle a pu se laisser faire.  
- « Si tu l'aimes, tu dois la laisser vivre sa vie. Tu dois la laisser être heureuse. Si tu l'aimes, si tu veux son bonheur... Laisse la. »  
- Mais putain Wilson, je l'aime**, répéta un House sous l'emprise de l'alcool certes, mais diablement sincère.  
**- « Justement House ! Tu dis toujours que tu ne fais que le malheur autour de toi, alors si tu l'aimes, protège la. Elle a déjà assez souffert à cause de toi, lâche lui la grappe. Laisse la respirer... »  
- Sérieusement, je ne sais pas si je devrais me fier aux conseils d'un homme qui a divorcé trois fois**, siffla le Diagnosticien.  
**- « Garde tes remarques pour toi, j'aurais pu te raccrocher au nez vu l'heure. Alors si tu continues à critiquer tous les conseils que je t'apporte, tu pourras aller voir ailleurs. Alors maintenant, tu vas te coucher pour décuver un coup, et tu repenseras à ça demain, les idées claires. On sortira au déjeuner pour en reparler si tu veux.»  
- Ouais... **Se contenta-t-il de répondre. **A demain Wilson.  
- « A demain House »  
- Et... **Souffla-t-il finalement. **Merci...**

Il finit par raccrocher, et balança le téléphone sur la table basse. Finalement, il commençait à douter de l'utilité de cette conversation avec son meilleur ami. La laisser vivre sa vie, ne pas interférer dans son bonheur alors qu'il venait de réaliser l'ampleur de ses sentiments pour elle... Cela lui semblait totalement impossible.

Allongé sur son divan, les yeux dans le vague, il peina à trouver le sommeil. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, c'était son visage à elle qu'il voyait. Ses traits fins, ses yeux bleu-gris pétillant de vie, son sourire attendrissant, …

Le matin venu, il traîna à se lever, et arriva deux heures après son horaire habituel, à presque 13h. Il passa sans s'arrêter devant le bureau de Cuddy, ayant repéré qu'elle s'y trouvait. Il fila aussi vite que possible direction l'ascenseur, afin de gagner son office. Là, il jeta son sac au sol, prit place sur son fauteuil, et alluma son ordinateur. Ses larbins étaient en consultation, il aurait la paix pour un moment, et cela l'arrangeait bien.

Mais le répit fut de courte durée, car dix minutes plus tard, des talons se firent entendre. Il reporta doublement son attention sur l'écran, ne levant pas même un seul instant les yeux vers la propriétaires des chaussures.

**- D'ordinaire, je tolère vos retards, mais là, c'est trop**, souffla la jeune femme, debout et mains sur les hanches devant lui. **J'espère au moins que vous avez une bonne explication.  
- Panne de réveil, ça marche ? **Daigna-t-il finalement répondre sans même lui accorder un seul regard.  
**- Je déteste qu'on se fiche de moi**, siffla-t-elle. **Dîtes moi la vérité House.  
- Gueule de bois**, lâcha-t-il finalement. **J'étais tellement bourré, que j'aurais pu coucher avec vous sans même m'en rendre compte.**  
**- Étrangement, j'aurai presque préféré ne pas le savoir**, cracha-t-elle en le fusillant du regard. **Que ça ne se reproduise plus par la suite !  
- Alors évitez d'embrasser votre courgette aux yeux de tous**, rétorqua-t-il en retour. **Parce que croyez moi, y a pas plus efficace pour donner la nausée et forcer quelqu'un à boire pour oublier cette dégoutante image.**

Elle roula des yeux, et sa langue claqua sur son palais. Et merde, elle qui pensait que personne ne l'avait vu échanger sa salive avec Lucas ! Apparemment, elle n'avait pas été aussi discrète qu'elle l'avait présumé.

**- Ma vie privée ne vous regarde pas**, s'insurgea-t-elle, le regard sombre. **Et je ne vous permets pas de surnommer mon petit-ami « la courgette » !**

**- C'est pourtant évident qu'il appartient aux cucurbitacées**, s'empressa d'ajouter le Diagnosticien. **Je fais bien sûr allusion, par la même occasion, à ce qu'il a dans le pantalon.**

Elle s'avança vers lui, se voulant menaçante. Non mais vraiment, de quel droit il se mêlait de tout ça ? De quel droit se permettait-il d'essayer, une fois de plus, de couper court à ses relations ?

**- Je vous emmerde House**, s'exclama-t-elle en frappant son index sur le torse de son employé. **J'en ai marre de constamment subir vos remarques salaces sur une quelconque partie de mon anatomie, ou d'entendre vos réflexions sur mes fréquentations. Occupez vous de vos affaires.**

Sur ce, elle commença à s'éloigner, ses talons claquant sur le sol. House baissa les yeux, fixant ses baskets. Et voilà, une fois de plus, il avait merdé. Une fois de plus, il s'était comporté comme le dernier des imbéciles avec elle. L'amour rend stupide, il en était certain.

**- Hey Cuddy... **Finit-il par l'interpeler alors qu'elle venait d'ouvrir la porte pour sortir du bureau. **Vous méritez mieux que lui, bien mieux que lui.  
- Ah oui ? **Prétexta-t-elle s'étonner et encore un peu sur les nerfs. **Quelqu'un comme vous, je parie ? Vous ne connaissez pas assez Lucas pour avoir le droit de le juger.  
- Mais je sais de quoi il est capable**, objecta House. **Je vous rappelle que je l'employais pour surveiller mon équipe, Wilson et vous.  
- Et alors ? **S'exclama-t-elle. **Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous permet de le connaître mieux que moi.  
- Et bien sûr, il vous a parlé du pari qu'il avait fait avec moi, hum ?**

Aussitôt, les propos de son employé attirèrent son attention. Elle le savait jaloux et prêt à tout pour mettre un terme à toutes ses relations, mais pourtant, à cet instant précis, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir envie de croire qu'House et son petit-ami avaient fait un pari, même si elle n'en connaissait pas le sujet.

**- Bien sûr que oui**, mentit-elle.  
**- Et vous n'avez rien dit en l'apprenant ? **La taquina-t-il, ses bras croisés sous sa poitrine. **Avouez, vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'il a bien pu parier avec moi.**  
**- Très bien, j'avoue**, grogna-t-elle. **Je ne connais pas la nature de ce pari, et alors ?!  
- Je ne ferai pas confiance à un petit-ami qui parie avec un autre pour savoir lequel des deux obtiendra en premier une femme**, annonça-t-il le plus simplement du monde.

Durant quelques secondes, la Doyenne demeura interdite. Elle connaissait House, il n'était pas en train de mentir. Il disait vrai, et cela attristait la jeune femme de l'apprendre. Car jusque là, elle avait totalement fait confiance à son compagnon, et voilà qu'elle apprenait qu'avant même qu'ils ne se fréquentent, elle représentait déjà une proie à ajouter à son tableau de chasse. Elle demeurait immobile devant lui, la lèvre inférieure tremblante.

**- Jusqu'à présent, je pensais qu'il s'agissait de paroles en l'air**, poursuivit le Diagnosticien. **Mais à le voir vous lécher la glotte, il a mis ses 'menaces' à exécution !  
- Cessez de raconter des idioties**, le somma-t-elle immédiatement. **Je ne suis pas un bout de viande pour lequel vous devez vous battre !  
- Ce n'est pas moi le premier à avoir proposé une telle chose**, tiqua-t-il.  
**- Et bien vous n'aurez qu'à lui donner l'argent que vous lui devez, ainsi vous serez quitte**, finit-elle par dire avant de quitter le bureau.  
**- Impossible, je n'ai rien parié**, reconnut le médecin. **Parce que, dans un sens, je vous respecte trop pour parier au sujet d'une telle chose.  
- Mais bien sûr, et je vais vous croire**, siffla la brunette. **Vous pariez sur tout et n'importe quoi, y compris la couleur de mes sous-vêtements, et vous voulez me faire croire que vous n'avez pas sauté sur l'occasion d'un pari comme celui-ci ?  
- C'est mal me connaître Cuddy**, finit-il par assurer, légèrement blessé par les propos que tenaient l'Endocrinologue.

Elle remarqua bien vite la déception dans le regard de son employé, et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable à ce propos. Elle l'avait lâchement accusé sans preuves, elle lui avait prouvé son manque de confiance en lui. Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas retenue, merde ?

**- De toute façon à l'avenir, ne vous mêlez plus de ma vie privée**, répéta Lisa. **Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?**

Il ne répondit pas, haussant vaguement les épaules. Il l'aimait, et il l'avait perdu. Il avait trop tardé à comprendre l'ampleur de ses sentiments et, à présent, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Ça lui apprendrait à se laisser aller à des états d'âme avec une femme bien trop parfaite pour lui...

Elle fila dans le couloir, ses talons claquant bruyamment sur le sol. Elle descendit les escaliers en toute hâte, et claqua la porte de son bureau derrière elle. Là, elle se laissa retomber sur son fauteuil, et plaça sa tête entre ses mains. Malheureusement, cinq minutes plus tard, une silhouette pénétra dans son antre et vint se glisser derrière elle, déposant un baiser au creux de sa nuque. Elle releva tout juste le menton, et croisa le regard de son petit-ami.

**- Tu m'as l'air bien songeuse Lisa... **Déclara le Détective en enroulant ses bras autour d'elle.

Elle le repoussa, et roula des yeux. Après ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, il n'était pas question qu'il s'en sorte aussi facilement.

**- On vient de me révéler que mon compagnon s'est amusé à parier avec l'un de mes employés pour savoir lequel d'eux arriverait à m'avoir dans son lit le premier**, s'exclama-t-elle en commençant à faire les cent pas dans l'office.  
** - Et alors ? **S'étonna ce dernier. **J'ai gagné, et on forme un joli couple tous les deux, alors qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ?  
- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ? **S'étouffa la Doyenne. **Non mais tu te fiches de moi ! Je te faisais confiance et toi, tu pariais avec House avant même qu'on se fréquente pour savoir lequel de vous m'aurait ! C'est ignoble, bon sang !**

Douglas laissa ses bras retomber sur ses flancs, tout en ne la quittant plus des yeux. Décidément, il ne voyait pas le problème de tout ça. C'était du passé après tout !

**- Calme toi, y a pas mort d'hommes ! **Se défendit-il, toujours aussi maladroitement.  
**- Tu aurais du parier avec lui pour savoir le premier que je larguerai**, grogna-t-elle. **Parce que, OH, grande nouvelle, c'est toi aussi !**

Sur ce, elle le pressa vivement de sortir. Il eut beau lutter, user de belles paroles, il ne parvint pas à la faire changer d'avis. Lorsqu'elle avait une idée en tête, il était impossible de la faire changer d'avis. Il devrait se faire une raison, Cuddy et lui, c'était fini. Tout ça parce qu'il avait été assez stupide pour proposer un pari idiot à House, histoire de passer le temps, à l'époque où il travaillait pour lui.

Malgré les efforts de Lisa pour étouffer l'affaire, la nouvelle de sa rupture fit rapidement le tour de l'hôpital, parvenant aux oreilles de House. Finalement, il n'avait peut-être pas perdu tout espoir vis-à-vis d'elle, il aurait peut-être toujours une chance de parvenir à quelque chose avec elle.

Mais si cette relation passagère de sa patronne lui avait appris une chose, c'était bien qu'il éprouvait des sentiments pour Cuddy, bien plus qu'il n'en avait jamais éprouvé pour personnes d'autres. Et certes, il ne l'avait compris qu'une fois après l'avoir perdu, mais ne dit-on pas qu'il vaut mieux tard que jamais ?

Alors, à présent qu'elle était de nouveau célibataire, il était cette fois-ci bien décidé à parvenir à la faire sienne, qu'importait quels seraient les moyens auxquels il devrait avoir recourt pour. Et à ne plus la laisser lui échapper ainsi. Il avait réalisé à quel point il tenait à elle, et n'était pas prêt de baisser les bras une fois de plus, sans se battre pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait...

_The End._


End file.
